The Oh so wonderful evening of Severus Snape
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: Ah les réunions parents-profs, la joie de retrouvez vos très chers élèves et leurs si respectables géniteurs...


Une fic écrite suite à un défi sur le forum .fr/

**Thème** : Réunion  
><strong>Personnage obligatoire<strong> : Sirius Black  
><strong>Personnages qui doivent apparaître <strong>:  
>-James et Lily Potter<br>-Arthur et Molly Weasley  
>-Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestranges<br>-Regulus Black  
>-Remus et Peter<br>-et enfin, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy  
><strong>Phrases qui doivent apparaître <strong>: "Si le jeune Monsieur Potter est aussi doué en sortilèges que son père, et ben on est pas dans la merde..."  
>"Tu sais quoi? C'est à cause de gars comme toi que les femmes deviennent lesbiennes..."<br>"Mes yeux sont plus haut..."  
><strong>Contexte <strong>: James et Lily ne sont pas morts, Sirius n'a pas fait de taule, Bella non plus... bref, univers différent de la réalité quoi =)

(je sais, ça fait un paquet de contraintes :'D)

Bref donc ceci est un OS avec un léger SB/RL et comme je suis très très douée, j'avais lu Severus Snape à la place de Sirius Black en personnage obligatoire. J'ignore comment j'ai fait. J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à la lire et que vous passerez voir le forum :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, pas très confortablement assis dans son fauteuil pourtant en poils de chamelets des steppes, se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il faisait là, et surtout ce qu'il faisait en compagnie de la plus détestable personne qu'il puisse exister sur terre : Sirius Black. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer, lorsqu'il ne tentait pas d'agresser sexuellement son loup-garou de petit ami qui ne cessait de répéter -avec de moins en moins de conviction, notait tout de même le maître de potions- que "ce n'était pas très professionnel" et que "ça pourrait gêner les parents ET les élèves...". Ce à quoi Mr Intelligence Supérieure (aimait-il appeler ironiquement ce crétin des Alpes) répondait par un haussement d'épaules en rétorquant -très pertinemment, c'était certain- :<p>

-Ils ne sont pas obligés de regarder...

Bref c'est désespéré qu'il se rappela pourquoi diable faisait-il ça : la réunion "parents-profs"-appellation vulgaire au possible- qui l'obligeait à devoir rencontrer un par un les élèves et leurs parents. Il pensait vraiment avoir passé le pire mais... il sut qu'il se trompait quand il vit arriver, non pas Draco et ses parents (ce serait trop facile, tiens...) mais Draco, ses parents, le couple Lestrange, et Regulus. Il tenta vainement un exercice de relaxation qui n'eut aucun effet car il entendait à côté le chien mouillé faire des commentaires à propos de la stupidité de Vincent Crabbe alors que son copain le loup-garou le contredisait d'un air las et sans plus de conviction que s'il devait habiter en Angola avec des moutons pour seule compagnie. Il se décida donc à faire face à ce groupe seul, sans préparation et se cala au fond de son siège qui sentait agréablement l'odeur des steppes d'Ouzbékistan (d'où provenait la fourrure de chamelets, 100% made in Ouzbékistan) en essayant de paraître le plus glacial possible.

-Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus... Regulus.

Il fixa quelques secondes le oh combien désagréable duvet pré pubère qui couvrait la lèvre supérieure du jeune Black qui pourtant avait passé l'âge de l'adolescence. Ce dernier le remarqua et le cingla de sa voix nasillarde :

-Mes yeux sont plus haut...

-Ah oui, plaisanta perfidement Severus en plissant les yeux, je les perçoit, sous ton mono sourcil...

Regulus eut un rictus mauvais mais ne put répondre car Narcissa le regardait d'un air de mépris qu'il n'aurait jamais cru lire dans ses yeux. Le maître de potions se racla alors la gorge et entonna, avec son ton habituel de professeur las de son métier; pressé d'en finir en partant à la retraite :

-Draco est un très bon élève en potions et a un comportement... certes pas des plus exemplaires mais il est respectueux du règlement -pas comme certains... (il glissa un regard vers Potter et Weasley qui tentaient de faire bonne figure devant McGonagall) et je suis persuadé qu'il aura ses ASPICS facilement, vu son niveau.

Le jeune héritier Malfoy sourit d'un air fier et narquois -au contraire de l'expression qu'il arborait en se faisant remonter les bretelles par l'impitoyable professeure de Métamorphose- et Severus entendit son ennemi de toujours rire sous cape en parlant de Draco. Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention et laissa les Malfoy -ainsi que leur petite clique- rejoindre le bureau de Lupin tandis que les Weasley s'asseyaient devant le sien.

-Arthur, Molly, salua-t-il respectueusement, Ronald...

Le jeune homme grimaça à l'entente de son prénom complet -et au ton qu'avait employé son professeur.

-En ce qui concerne votre fils... il a des difficultés en potions, il faut l'avouer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit lié à ses capacités mais plutôt à son manque d'attention et à ses tendances... impulsives. Je vais être franc, Ronald : vous manquez cruellement de bases, de volonté et de patience. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vos ASPICS -je suppose que Miss Granger saura vous y préparer- mais plutôt pour vos patients si vous devenez médicomage, qui devrait avoir du souci à se faire avec votre manque de rigueur. Pour résumer, tra-va-illez.

Ron hocha à contrecœur la tête avant de marmonner un faible "Au revoir" et d'entraîner ses parents vers le professeur Lupin, qui les accueillit avec un petit sourire. Severus poussa un grand soupir de fatigue. Il fallait absolument qu'il se détende. Vite.

-Harry ne semble pas très rigoureux en classe... Un peu comme vous, James. Oui, il est un peu comme vous.

La voix flutée de Flitwick parvint à ses oreilles et il dit sans réfléchir :

-Si le jeune Monsieur Potter est aussi doué en sortilèges que son père, et ben on est pas dans la merde...

Grave erreur.

Quand Potter père et Potter fils vinrent s'asseoir, leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-James, Lily, Harry... Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. La fatigue, etc.

Harry et James grognèrent à l'unisson, Lily hocha doucement la tête.

-Enfin, mettons cela de côté. Harry est... (un bon élève ? un élève dissipé ? le plus terrible de ses élèves ?...) pourrait être un bon élève, s'il s'en donnait les moyens. Malheureusement je le sens très dissipé pendant les cours et j'ai la sensation d'un manque de travail personnel. C'est très important, pourtant. Si tu veux faire Auror, il faut que tes ASPICS soient excellents. Et pour cela... il faut travailler. Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Lily lui adressa un petit sourire -ce qui égaya un peu sa soirée- et ils partirent tous les trois. Severus vit -avec soulagement- qu'il n'y avait plus d'élèves alors il décida (dans un sursaut de bonne humeur) d'aller dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il partit donc, ravi que le supplice soit enfin terminé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bon, soit il venait d'avoir une hallucination auditive, soit quelque chose avait effectivement percuté le mur jouxtant son bureau. Il tendit l'oreille. Un petit rire se fit entendre derrière les pierres -pas très isolantes, remarqua-t-il-suivi de la voix de... Remus Lupin :

-Tu abuses quand même... C'est le bureau de Snape à côté !

-On s'en fout, la chauve-souris n'est pas là de toute façon...

-C'est vrai que ça m'étonnerait mais- non, pas là !

-Oh Moony, je t'en supplie !

-Non, non, ce n'est pas négociable...

-Tu sais quoi ? C'est à cause de gars comme toi que les femmes deviennent lesbiennes... t'es vraiment trop frustrant !

-Frustrant ? C'est _moi _que tu traites de frustrant alors que monsieur ne s'est pas gêné pour me chauffer tout à l'heure ? et devant _Peter _en plus, sale vicieux !

-Et maintenant tu ne veux même pas que je te touche ! Même pas pour t'embrasser ?...

-D'accord mais pas de-

Les voix s'éteignirent pour faire place à des bruits de baisers et même quelques gémissements -que Severus trouva fort incommodants.

C'est en vomissant dans les WC les plus proches qu'il se promit d'effacer cette désastreuse soirée -la pire de sa vie- et d'ignorer tout le boucan que faisaient les deux crétins à côté pour se concentrer sur sa prochaine vengeance qui lui permettrait de cesser à l'avenir tous ces gémissements : rendre Sirius impuissant.

* * *

><p>Oubliez pas de donner vos impressions ou des conseils, ça fait toujours plaisir une petite review ;)<p> 


End file.
